In the Beginning and So On
by demonesszen
Summary: In the beginning, there was a guy named Isaac. And this guy had some stuff happen to him that we, the players, only got to see the altered version of. So I present to you 'Golden Sun' in its original, twisted form.
1. A Rough Start

* * *

**Summary: In the beginning, there was a guy named Isaac. And this guy had some stuff happen to him that we, the players, only got to see the altered version of. So I present to you 'Golden Sun' in its original, twisted form.**

* * *

Arianna: Wowsers and bowsers and purple, fluffy schnauzers! I can't believe I'm writing a 'Golden Sun' fanfic! 

Erk: Woohoo.

Arianna: It's my first fic in the 'Golden Sun' section. :D

Erk: Yeah, I think the readers gather that already.

Eliwood: And people think _I'm_ stupid.

Erk: You are.

Eliwood: Oh, I am, aren't I? I forgot! :D

Arianna: All the flamers in the 'Golden Sun' section are probably thinking '_fresh meat_' right about now.

Erk: No, they'll be thinking that if they ever make it down to the first paragraph of the actual story.

Arianna: What are you guys doing in this section, anyways?

Erk: …..

Eliwood: …..

Latisha: Goodbye. =throws them out door=

Arianna: =drags Ivan in= Hello new, temporary muse!

Ivan: …who are you? =attempts mind read= Why can't I read her mind?

Latisha: She doesn't have a mind.

Ivan: !?

Latisha: She lost it a few years ago and it was never found.

Arianna: Have you ever, ever, ever in your long-legged life met a long-legged sailor with a long-legged wife? No I never, never, never in my long-legged life met a long-legged sailor with a long-legged wife!

Latisha: -.-;

Ivan: O.O;

Arianna: START STORY!!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own 'Golden Sun'. Wow, that feels so weird after so long of typing 'I don't own Fire Emblem' that I'm gonna type it again. I don't own 'Golden Sun'. And OOCness for some people. Actually, a lot of people. I have nothing against any of the characters. It's all in humor, folks.

* * *

"**ISAAC JAMES NEUTRON! GET YOUR HINEY OUT OF BED _THIS INSTANT!_**" 

Dora's scream penetrated the haze of sleep and Isaac slowly opened his eyes to see his mom glaring down at him.

"Just a few more minutes, Mom…" he said in a half-asleep voice and rolled onto his side. But he was rudely snapped awake when his mom pulled the sheet off his bed.

"NOT IN A FEW MINUTES, _NOW_! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS _WEEK_!!!" his Mother's screams continued. Isaac dragged himself out of bed and froze at the sound of a loud rumbling. Was that his stomach, or was something BIG happening outside? He looked around and thought it was rather dark for morning.

"Mom, doesn't that sound like-" he started to say but was cut off by his Mom throwing his schoolbag at him.

"AND I DON'T WANT ANOTHER NOTE FROM KRADEN ABOUT HOW WHEN GIRLS' SKIRTS 'ACCIDENTLY' FLY UP _YOU'RE_ ALWAYS THE ONE NEAR BY USING PSYNERGY!!!" she warned him. He thought of defending himself from that remark but decided that what was going on outside was more important.

"MOM! Doesn't that sound like the Mt. Aleph boulder is falling!?" he tried again as another rumble shook the small house. But Dora seemed oblivious to the shakes and tremors.

"Now, dear…." she said in such a soft voice that he had to strain to hear it.

"Yes?" Isaac asked.

"GO TO SCHOOL!!!" his Mom screamed making him jump. He was about to go to the school (even though it wouldn't make a difference if he got a good education or not if his whole town was flattened by a boulder) but just then his father ran into the house.

"Isaac, Dora, hurry! The boulder could fall at any second!" Kyle told them in an urgent voice. Dora gasped and her face grew white.

"The boulder is falling!? I had no idea!" she said in shock. Isaac's eye twitched a little but he blinked it off. "Kyle, will they be able to stop the boulder?" Dora asked her husband.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! What kind of beginning would this be without a disaster? Now, c'mon! I'm going to go try to save people while you two flee." he yelled at his wife and son. Then the three of them ran outside.

"Isaac, you better go to the plaza alone. There's a better chance of you getting attacked by monsters and killed that way. I'll go pretend to help your father while actually standing around doing nothing." Dora told Isaac. Then Dora and Kyle rushed off somewhere leaving Isaac to attempt to find his way to a plaza that he'd only probably been to a million time since he has lived his whole life in Vale, but since we, the players, aren't sure where it is, Isaac just runs around in circles like an idiot. While running in circles he spots somebody dragging a bag. It's his friend Garet! Isaac decides to talk to him even though he looks very busy.

"Hi, Garet! Are you going somewhere?" Isaac asked, looking at Garet's large bag. Garet let go of his bag and breathed heavily for a few seconds before answering Isaac.

"No, idiot! I'm trying to save my things! The boulder's falling, ya know!" Garet said.

"Yeah, I know. My mom told me to go to the plaza place, but I seem to be having trouble getting to it-HEY! Why do you get to bring your stuff? I didn't get to bring mine!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Tough luck, Isaac." Garet said and picked up his bag once more. But before he could leave, Isaac starting pulling stuff out of his bag and throwing it over the side of a cliff. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Garet shouted at him.

"It's only fair!" Isaac said while glaring at his best friend. Then he snatched the empty bag out of Garet's hands. "You don't need this, either!" he said and threw the bag over the cliff after its contents.

"Grrr……" Garet growled and shook his fist at the blonde boy. Isaac just grinned stupidly.

"Well, we better get to that plaza! How about we go together? There's a better chance of you becoming my sidekick for this game if you're with me during the disastrous beginning!" Isaac chirped and then took off running to who-knows-where. We know where! The plaza. Garet followed, grumbling. Up on the mountain top the old geezers (a.k.a Elders) saw that the hero had finally started getting a move on and decided it was time to cause suspense by complaining about how hard it is to save a village from a falling boulder when you only have mystical, psynergetic powers.

"Ahhh! The boulder! It's falling!" one of the Elders shouted.

"No duh, Sherlock!" another guy shouted back at him.

"We have to hold on till the villagers are safe!" said another Elder. "Or at least until the main characters are!"

"How long have we been up here, anyways?" asked the Elder from before, who we now know is 'Sherlock'. "Isn't it time for our coffee break yet?" he complained.

"Not until the hero makes it to his family and friends so he can watch as they are tragically swept down the river." said the other guy, who is named Eugene. I don't know if that's _really_ his name but we're gonna call him that for this story.

"Dangit!" whined Sherlock. "Hurry, boys! Run!!! It's just a little farther! And I want my daily caffeine dosage sometime before lunch!!!" he told Isaac and Garet as they ran by. Isaac was skipping-no, running- RUNNING down a hill when suddenly a large rock fell –smack- in front of them.

"AHHH! BIG ROCK!" screamed Isaac and he hid behind Garet.

(A/N: =dodges rotten fruit thrown by Isaac fans=)

"We just have to go around!" Garet told Isaac and then dragged him onward. Near a broken fence was an injured man.

"Rockslide….destroyed fence…monsters everywhere…." the villager managed to moan in a pained voice to the two boys. "I'm hurt pretty badly….do you think I'll die?" he asked, although I don't see the logic in asking two random boys if you're going to die or not when a huge boulder is falling and about to smash your whole town. Isaac answered him anyways.

"Yes! YES! DIIIIEEE!" he giggled. The man stared at him in horror for a few seconds then jumped to his feet and took off running down the road. Even the monsters weren't as scary as Isaac giggling! Garet thwacked Isaac in the head for frightening off the injured than dragged him down a hill to where a lot of people were standing by a house. They were reaching for a man who was in the water. Isaac shook his head slowly. "Swimming during the 'Falling Boulder Tragedy'. What will people think of next?" he stated in a disapproving voice. Isaac and Garet ran through the house (Isaac tripped over a chair on their way through) and came out on the 'dock looking thingy that could be a back porch' where everyone was staring at Felix in the water.

"Grab my hand!" yelled his dad as he reached out his hand a good few feet too far away for Felix to grab it. Felix's dad realized this so he threw a rope at Felix instead. "Grab the rope!" he yelled. But the rope landed about two inches out of Felix's reach. "GRAB THE DANG ROPE!!! WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME, BOY!?" he bellowed. His wife put a hand on his arm.

"Honey, he can't reach the rope." she explained. He just answered with an embarrassed 'oh'.

"The rope won't reach…we should use psynergy." Kyle suggested.

"Gee, ya think, Sherlock?" Eugene shouted from up on the mountain. Kyle chose to ignore him.

"Do you have any left?" he asked a villager standing around.

"Of course not! I had to waste all my psynergy doing something absolutely pointless so as not to spoil the plot! The rock go up, the rock go down, the rock move sideways, the rock come back the other way…." the villager said. He continued to ramble on about all he made a rock do with his psynergy so Kyle gave up on him.

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers. Even though I don't know what I was doing to help them that involved using psynergy. But whatever, it's a chance to be lazy and also another chance to try to get rid of the kid! Hey, Isaac! Go find some psynergy!" Kyle told everyone standing nearby and then shouted to his son the last part.

"It won't work. He's the main character. He can't be killed off so early." Garet informed Isaac's dad to his utter dismay.

"If he's the main character, then he shouldn't have to do the work! I'll go!" Jenna spoke up from the side of the 'dock looking thingy that could be a back porch'.

"I'll go too!" Dora volunteered. "I'll go look up north so I can sneak stuff out of my house incase it gets destroyed." she said and took off. Isaac blocked her way.

"But Mooooooom! I wanna go, too!" Isaac whined and his lip went all pouty-wouty. Dora sighed and gave in to her son's wiles.

"Alright, follow Jenna to the plaza. Wait, WHY AREN'T YOU ALREADY AT THE PLAZA!? You have school!" she screamed at her disobedient son.

"Ma'am, the boulder is falling, remember? The school may not even be standing anymore." Garet reminded her. She just 'humphed' and hurried off. Isaac and Garet ran towards the plaza that they still weren't sure of the location of but figured it would be in the direction Jenna went. They finally arrived in the much talked about plaza and walked over to a big, shiny stone.

"HEY! You guys' coffee break was over 10 MINUTES AGO! Get back up there with the Elders NOW!" the mayor was yelling at some surly looking men. They walked off grumbling.

"Hey, Gramps!" Garet greeted the mayor as the two boys approached Jenna and the aforementioned old man.

"Garet, Isaac…you came to help me?" Jenna asked, her eyes sparkling happily at the young men.

"Me? No. I came to look for my stuff that Isaac threw over the cliff. I think it landed somewhere around here, have ya seen it?" Garet asked. Jenna glared. Her eye twitched. And then she socked him in the jaw. Garet fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"_I_ came to help." Isaac announced loudly. "For I am the **MAIN CHARACTER!** **THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD OF WEYARD! THE WARRIOR WITH THE SKILL AND STRENGTH TO BE THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER EVER!**" he shouted proudly.

"Until the second game. Then my brother takes over." Jenna muttered under her breath so quietly that Isaac's noisy yells drowned it out.

"**THE UNBEATABLE, THE ALL-POWERFUL, THE MOST NEEDED-**" Isaac continued and looked about to go on for quite awhile when Garet suddenly got back up and bashed him over the head with a random stick.

"Can we go save my brother already?" Jenna asked in an exasperated voice.

"Yup. My coffee break just ended so I can help." a villager said. The mayor pulled Isaac up.

"The path is blocked by those conveniently placed rocks so you two had better show Jenna the only path left open by the game designers to her house." he told Garet and the dazed Isaac.

"Yes, sir!" Garet said and saluted.

"Mommy, the birdies have cardigans…" Isaac mumbled and then fell back on the ground. Garet picked him up and dragged him along as him and Jenna walked back to save Felix with the villager.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Jenna announced as the group neared her house.

"Is that you, Jenna?" Dora asked. She was walking down the path holding bags of junk she had salvaged from her house.

"No, it's Martha Stewart." Garet muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, Martha, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Dora asked. Garet fell onto the ground next to Isaac. The thump woke Isaac up. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the form beside him. His eyes slowly focused.

"AHHHH!" he screamed and jumped to his feet. Garet looked up at Isaac, confused. "Garet, I know I said I like you but I meant AS A FRIEND!" Isaac screamed at the puzzled boy.

"Isaac, you **IDIOT!**" Garet yelled and jumped to his feet. He then proceeded to bash Isaac numerous times over the head with the stick from before. Dora was blissfully unaware of her son being beat up.

"You're just in time! I made cookies!" Dora said cheerfully. Jenna sweat dropped.

"Uhhh…shouldn't we save my brother first?" she asked. Dora gave a small 'hm' and turned toward the river. Felix had somehow managed to hold on the whole time.

"Felix is alright. He's 'hanging' in there. Get it? Hanging? HAHA! I crack myself up!" Dora laughed. Jenna sweat dropped again. The villager moved to save Felix but then a loud 'DING' resounded through the village.

"COFFEE BREAK!" all the Elders yelled happily and then ran off to have their coffee and donuts. All, that is, except poor Eugene.

"Hey! Isn't saving our village from a giant, falling boulder a little more important than coffee and donuts!?" he yelled in exasperation.

"Are you kidding!? Of course not! The donuts are 'Krispy Kreme'!" Sherlock yelled back as the Elders headed towards their sanctuary. Eugene continued to stare after his comrades in amazement and disgust at their stupidity. But unfortunately, he forgot about the boulder. And so today Eugene is not an Elder anymore. He's a slightly stale pancake on the side of a mountain. But now, we leave Eugene the pancake and return to our dramatic scene at the river.

"Look, everyone! The boulder is falling at _exactly _the same moment we finally got someone to rescue Felix! Who'd of thought that would happen?" Isaac said in surprise. Then he screamed in terror as the boulder went rolling by, taking half a porch and a few people with it.

"Kyle! NOOOOOO!" Dora screamed in anguish. "_Now_ who am I going to have fix my roof!?" she exclaimed. Then she got an idea. She glanced over at Isaac.

"Uhhh….I'm gonna go get help!" Isaac said hurriedly and then took off. Dora sighed and then glanced at Garet instead.

"Wait, Isaac! I'll help you!" Garet yelled after him and quickly followed. Dora grumbled and stormed angrily off. Isaac ran down the road until he heard mysterious voices coming from the cliff above him.

"Only the three of us survived…." Mystery Man said sadly.

"The three?" Mystery Woman questioned.

"You, me, and Mr. Boo-boo." Mystery Man told her as he pulled a small kitten out of his pocket and introduced it to Mystery Woman as 'Mr. Boo-boo'. Then he huggled it and stroked its fur. Mystery Woman slapped her forehead in frustration.

(A/N: =dodges bullets from guns of Saturos fans=)

"How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?" Mystery Woman asked. And the authoress is tired of typing 'Mystery Woman' and 'Mystery Man' because it is not fooling anyone, so they will now just be called by their real names.

"Well, there was that big sign by the door that said **'DO NOT MESS WITH STATUE THINGIES OR YOU WILL FACE _FURY_ AND _DEATH_!!!**'." Saturos said as he dangled a toy in front of Mr. Boo-boo.

"And you tell me about this _now_!?" Menardi shrieked.

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum." Saturos stated solemnly.

"Well, I could have told you that!" Menardi snorted derisively. Then they heard a shout from below.

"WAIT UP, ISAAC! I'd rather go somewhere with you again then fix your roof and that's saying something!" Garet was calling after the blonde boy as he ran to catch up.

"You were eavesdropping on us just now, weren't you?" Saturos asked Isaac in a menacing voice. Then he hugged his kitty again so the voice really didn't have too much of an impact.

"Well, it's not eavesdropping if you're talking loud enough that I can hear you from the bottom of a cliff!" Isaac retorted. Saturos was puzzled by this for a moment, so Menardi took over.

"You must forget everything you heard." Menardi threatened the two boys.

"Which part, the part about Sol Sanctum or the part about how you two were stupid enough to ignore the big sign?" Isaac asked. Garet winced at Isaac's taunt. He didn't think now was a good time to be making fun of dangerous looking strangers. And he was right.

"Don't worry…we'll help you forget!" Saturos said and then threw Mr. Boo-boo at Isaac.

"AHHHHH! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!!!" Isaac screamed as Mr. Boo-boo landed on his face and latched his claws into Isaac's hair. Isaac ran into Garet and knocked him into the cliff. Garet hit his head and was knocked out. Mr. Boo-boo jumped back into Saturos' arms as Isaac passed out from shock. Then the two Mars Adepts left. Three years passed……

* * *

Arianna: HAHAHAHA! MR.BOO-BOO! 

Erk: Why are you always so entertained by stupid pet names?

Eliwood: =counting on fingers= Now we have Ms.Squiggles, Giggles, and Mr. Boo-boo.

Ivan: …..can I go now?

Arianna: Hmmm…should I continue? Or should I make it a oneshot? Sorry if anyone was mad about the twisted personalities. Well, there's my first try at a 'Golden Sun' fic! See you next chapter, maybe!


	2. Manly Villains Do Not Chase Fluffy Kitti...

* * *

------------------ 

-------------------

----------------------

Arianna: BOO YA! I is baaack!

Erk: Oh joy.

Eliwood: YAHOOLIGANS!

Arianna: …didn't Latisha throw you two out the beginning of last chapter?

Erk: Yes, but you left the door unlocked, so we came back in.

Arianna: Why did you come back if you didn't want to be here in the first place?

Eliwood: Because there's ice cream in here. :)

Erk: And a toilet which is much more convenient than the outhouses back in Elibe.

Ivan: HAH! You think _that's_ bad!? Where I come from, we have to go behind trees!

Arianna: Enough of this potty mouth talk! Let's start the chapter!

Erk: Yes, please, before he goes into any more detail.

Ivan: And sometimes when it's cold out….

Erk: START THE CHAPTER!!!

----------------

**DISCLAIMER:** Moi? Golden Sun? NON!

---------------------

_Don't worry…we'll help you forget!" Saturos said and then threw Mr. Boo-boo at Isaac._

_"AHHHHH! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!!!" Isaac screamed as Mr. Boo-boo landed on his face and latched his claws into Isaac's hair. Isaac ran into Garet and knocked him into the cliff. Garet hit his head and was knocked out. Mr. Boo-boo jumped back into Saturos' arms as Isaac passed out from shock. Then the two Mars Adepts left. Three years passed……_

-----------

It was three years later after the incident of falling boulders and such. After being attacked by that cat Isaac spent several weeks in physical and mental therapy. Garet had a slight concussion but recovered quickly. Three years later, the plot finally deepens…

"Isaac! Have you finished fixing the roof that we left with holes in it for three years yet!?" Dora yelled up the ladder to Isaac. Isaac didn't hear her, however, because he was busy making a necklace out of the straw that he was supposed to be using to mend the roof. As he tied another piece to the forming circle he cried with glee "Yes! I'm almost done!" Dora heard him and smiled.

"You're almost done? Okay! Keep at it!" she said happily and then walked off thinking to herself that people really took those child labor laws too seriously. Up at a flower garden Garet was moving a rock column. Jenna walked up behind him.

"BOO!" she screamed making Garet lose all concentration and drop the stone column on his sister's flower bed. He should have known better to be moving stones around fragile flowers but this is Garet we're talking about, after all. He whirled around and glared at Jenna. Jenna just giggled then suddenly became serious. "Say, I've got a question. Is the reason you're studying psynergy because you feel guilty for letting my parents die? What exactly happened, anyways?" she asked him and he angrily defended himself.

"I did NOT just _let_ them die! See, there was this blue guy and a red woman and the guy had a cat named Mr. Boo-boo…" he began but Jenna quickly silenced him.

"Never mind! I don't think I want to know. It sounds like you hit your head quite hard that day." she said then looked towards Isaac's house. "We better go get Isaac." Jenna said Garet's face formed a look of disgust.

"Do we have to!? You know how annoying and immature he is." Garet grumbled.

"It's three years later, character development should have kicked in for him by now." Jenna explained but just then Isaac came running towards them. He was screaming and had a straw necklace around his neck. His mother was close on his heels and she was almost screaming but her screams were actual words.

"**ISAAC!!! YOU MADE A NECKLACE INSTEAD OF MENDING THE ROOF!? YOU'RE JUST AS UNRELIABLE AS YOUR FATHER WAS!!!**" she was ranting at him and Isaac hid behind Garet. Dora suddenly stopped and looked at Garet and Jenna. "Oh, hello." she said shortly. Garet gave Jenna an exasperated look.

"So much for character development." he said. Jenna shrugged and turned to talk to Dora.

"Ma'am, we're going to Mt. Aleph with the old coot today and we're taking Isaac along." she told Isaac's mother. Dora frowned.

"I would rather have Isaac spend his day mending the roof." she said and Isaac shook his head

"NOOO! I have to go to Mt. Aleph to study elkamie!" Isaac complained.

"It's alchemy, Isaac." Jenna corrected.

"That's what I said, ackame."

Jenna sighed deeply and Dora's face grew red with anger.

"**YOU'RE AS STUBBORN AS YOUR FATHER!!!** FINE! Go to your stupid mountain! And don't you even _try_ to come home until you get charged with the duty of saving the world!!" she screeched and stormed home. Isaac cautiously removed himself from Garet's back. He gave the two a small smile.

"Uh…hey, you two." he said and then took the straw necklace off his neck and held it up to them. "Want one?" he asked. Garet and Jenna sweatdropped and then started walking towards Kraden's house leaving Isaac to chase after them. When they came to the road that led straight to their teacher's house they heard some familiar voices. Well, they were at least familiar to Garet since Jenna had never heard them and Isaac has a three hour memory span so wouldn't remember hearing them.

"They seem to know little of Sol Sanctum's mysteries." Saturos remarked while trying to tie a bow around the stubborn Mr. Boo-boo's neck. Menardi watched him with disgust.

"Yes, even less than a certain Mars adept I know." she said scathingly. "The Elders must not permit anyone to enter it, including Kraden." Saturos furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Kraden…..who is that again?" he asked his partner who stared at him in disbelief. A light bulb suddenly flashed over Saturos' head as he remembered. "Oh yeah! That smart guy! Hey, maybe he could help us figure out Sol Sanctum!" The sudden light startled Mr. Boo-boo and he jumped out of Saturos' arms and ran down the road. "WAAAIIIT! NOOO!" Saturos yelled and ran after the run-away cat. Menardi slapped her forehead and then ran after him. The two suddenly ran into the three students. And that was just a lot of

"You there! What have you done with Mr. Boo-boo?" he snarled at the trio of frightened teens. Isaac's eyes widened at the mention of the cat's name.

"M-Mr…..Boo…boo?" he repeated slowly and suddenly images flashed in his mind of a cat jumping at his head. "**AHHHH!**" he screamed and ran down the road wailing in terror. The group ignored him and continued their stare down.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Menardi said and squinted her eyes in a way she thought looked threatening but really just made her look like she needed glasses. Garet shook his head no.

"You're the ones who were sneaking around!" Garet said hotly and Saturos scratched his head in confusion.

"You mean now or three years ago when we-" he began but was cut off when Menardi elbowed him sharply in the gut.

"So Kraden's engagement was with you…." she said and Garet's face turned a greenish color.

"Engagement!? I'm not marrying that old fart!" he said and Jenna thwapped him in the head for stupidity.

"Yeah, we're off to meet him right now." Jenna said and Saturos' eyes watered.

"And this appointment is important enough to drive _us_ away?" he whimpered pitifully. Just at that moment Isaac came screaming back to the group.

"C-cat! Up the road! It's…it's…HIM!!!" Isaac screeched and then fainted dead away.

"Mr. Boo-boo? Wait for me, darling, I'm coming!" Saturos called and then took off up the road with Menardi close behind screaming insults at his back about how _real_ manly villains don't chase after fluffy kitties. Jenna and Garet watched until the two were a speck in the distance and then without saying a word Garet and Jenna each grabbed one of Isaac's arms and then dragged him the rest of the way to Kraden's house. At the house of the esteemed scholar the said esteemed scholar was pacing in front of his house and not looking too esteemed at all. In fact, he looked rather loonie.

"Just who were they, Gollum?" he muttered to himself. "They already know too much about the precioussss…."

(Me: -puts up shield- SORRY! I had to do it! MEEP!)

He continued to pace and did not notice his company had arrived. "And what were they saying about the elements, Gollum? The elements of the precioussss; Humor, Drama, Romance, and Otaku. They plan to set them in motion, Gollum? And the four Elemental stars are the key, Gollum? These are things that I, an experienced precioussss collector, do not know." he murmured and Garet became impatient.

"Yo, old dude! We're here for the wedding." he announced and Jenna used Isaac's arm to slap Garet.

"ENGAGEMENT, you idiot! Not wedding!" she hissed. She looked at Kraden in a concerned way. "You look like something's bothering you…" she said.

"Gollum? Ah, well…" he hemmed and hawed even though I'm not quite sure what that means. Garet had a sudden flash of brilliance.

"It's those two, isn't it? Saturated and Manoodi were their names, right?" he asked. Kraden opened his mouth and then thought better of it and just nodded his head.

"Close enough. Mt. Aleph and the precioussss, they spoke as if they'd seen with their own eyes. Isn't that strange?" he asked the two.

"Uhhh…not really. I mean, not if they actually _have_ seen them with their own eyes, right?" Garet suggested and Kraden shook his head no.

"You can't enter Mt. Aleph without a very good reason or a semi-okay reason." Kraden explained. Jenna's eyes widened.

"And if they entered secretly, then they might be thieves!" she said urgently.

"What would they steal, a statue? Don't you think they'd look pretty noticeable carrying a statue out on their backs?" Garet queried and Jenna gave him a look as cold as my bus stop at 6:40 in the morning.

"I still don't know how accurate the things they said were…" Kraden hawed and hemmed after he got tired of hemming and hawing. "We can do nothing until we confirm what they told me. We'll have to go confirm it." Kraden said firmly. Jenna and Garet gaped at him in shock and Isaac cried out from his unconscious state 'Not the lavender monkeys!'

"….do you mean we should go into Sol Sanctum?" Garet asked in amazement.

"No, I mean we should dance the hokey pokey." Kraden replied sarcastically. "Yes, Gollum thinks we should go see the precioussss so Gollum can look at the precioussss and touch the precioussss and taste the preciousss and-"

"Okay! We get the point! We'll go!" Jenna agreed quickly. She kicked at Isaac's limp form. "Get up! No way am I dragging you all the way up the mountain!" Isaac slowly pushed himself to his feet and blinked slowly at the three people around him.

"We'll make you the leader, okay, Isaac?" Kraden said in more of a stating tone then a questioning. Isaac blinked in confusion and a look of horror crossed Jenna's face.

"Him!? _Leader_!? Have you gone mad!? Wait, don't answer that…." she said remembering his earlier conversation with himself. She sighed deeply and resigned herself to her fate. "Well, let's get going…" she grumbled and dragged herself down the road. They sneaked past Sherlock who, if you remember from last chapter, isn't the most alert Elder. But still he was more alert than Eugene since he didn't end up flattened. Anyways, as they walked Garet looked at Isaac.

"There are some dangerous places between Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum but you can handle it, right, Isaac?" Garet asked hopefully and Isaac paled.

"D-danger?" he said in a terrified tone but before he had time to turn and flee Kraden's excited voice rang out.

"This is the entrance to the precioussss. This is you first time here, right?" Kraden asked the three and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"No, we come up here often for picnics and afternoon naps." she said. Kraden ignored her sarcasm and continued with what he was saying.

"It's an important relic of our past so take a good look at it." he said and then stepped into the Sanctum. The three followed him down dark hallways until they were suddenly attacked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! What is that!?" Isaac screamed pointing at a rat looking thing.

"It's just a mouse, Isaac." Garet said and Isaac calmed down. He slowly approached the rat monster.

"Awww…c'mere you cute little mouse!" he cooed and stuck out his hand. The rat monster sniffed his hand and then bit down. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**" Isaac screamed as he ran around the cavern trying to fling the rat off his hand to no avail. The little bugger was chomping on tight.

"It must be a monster! You will have to use your precioussss powers to eliminate it! What element are you three?" Kraden asked Jenna, Garet, and the screaming Isaac.

"I'm a Mars adept so my element is….Romance!" Jenna announced and Garet's face turned pale.

"Whaaaat!? Mars adepts are Romance!? Dangit! Then I'm a Romance element too!" Garet said crankily. Kraden nodded and looked at Isaac who was now banging the rat monster on the wall to try to make it let go.

(A/N: That…could be…taken…a different way….O.o; )

"And you, Isaac? What precioussss are you?" Kraden asked him as he finally knocked the rat off and started nursing his bitten hand.

"I'm a Venus adept, so my element is Humor, which really makes no sense. I mean, how can I, the serious hero, be Humor?" Isaac asked while walking back over to his group. Then he tripped over a rock and went flailing onto the ground. Garet and Jenna readied themselves for battle by assuming battle stances. Isaac readied himself for battle by actual getting up off the ground.

"HUGGLES!!!" Jenna cried making the first attack and beginning the battle. She ran over to the rat and gave it a BIG hug. It bit her on the nose. "GAAAAHHH…" she said and fell to the ground, defeated. "Go...on…without me…." she moaned and her body fell limp.

"JENNA!!!" Isaac yelled in anguish. He turned his eyes, red with fury, on the rat monster. "You'll pay for that!!! SLAPSTICK COMEDY!!!" Isaac said and hit the rat with a rubber chicken. It fell on its side and then exploded into a million pieces.

(A/N: Yes, monster rats _were _harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

Eliwood: You're gonna have the Group Loving Odd Mysterious Personas (G.L.O.M.P.) after you.

Erk: Or PEDA.)

"You beat it! Smashing work, young chaps." Kraden told the two boys suddenly trading his Gollum personality for one of an old, possibly British man.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Garet said mournfully looking at Jenna's lifeless body. A tear ran down Isaac's cheek. Grave music played. Jenna sat up.

"Huh….what'd I miss?" she said sleepily and rubbed at her sore nose. The grave music suddenly turned bright and cheerful and pukingly inspiring. She got to her feet and looked around, confused. "And where in Weyard is that _awful_ music coming from?" she asked and the music came to a halt as the band stomped off angrily at being called awful. They went on strike and made large signs then marched up and down the streets of Tolbi, but that's another story. Anyways…..

"Well…let's continue, shall we?" Kraden suggested and the group headed into the maze of tunnels that made up Sol Sanctum.

**2 hours, 17 minutes, and 38 seconds later…..**

"Honestly, can we just stop and ask for directions!? Really, what is it with males and asking directions!?" Jenna demanded and Garet looked at her with a frustrated glare.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because there's no one to ask!? I don't think those bats are too helpful with those kind of things and you saw how much the rat mutants like us!" he grumbled and so a huge argument between Jenna and Garet would have begun if at that moment they had not come to a dead end.

"Oh, great, A DEAD END!!!" Jenna screamed in anger. "I told you we should have taken that right back at the 4th fork in the 7th cavern! But would you listen to me? Noooo…." she complained. Kraden looked around the almost empty room with a sad face.

"Those two said there was a hidden passage leading deeper into the sanctum." Kraden muttered in disappointment. Isaac glanced around.

"Well, I can make one!" he said and his three partners looked at him in fear.

"NO!" they all screamed at him but it was too late for he had begun his attack.

"Cartoon TNT!!!" he yelled and threw the dynamite at the wall. It exploded revealing a tunnel. Isaac beamed in pride.

"Well….that's one way to shorten this chapter…." Garet said. "Since the tunnel is here, those Saturn and Mendi people must have been thieves! Let's go back and tell everyone." he concluded but then saw Isaac already run into the tunnel with Jenna and Kraden following close behind him. He sighed and grudgingly followed muttering about them being 'more trouble then they're worth'. Down the hallway they arrived at yet another room.

"Lookie! There's a moon in the center!" Isaac said and ran to look at it.

"That's a picture of Luna! It symbolizes night." Kraden stated matter-of-factly. "Luna and Sol…these rooms must hide some secret. Isaac, why don't you go look ahead for us and see what you can find?"

"You want _him _to look for you!?" Jenna exclaimed. "We'll go with him! C'mon, Garet!" she snapped and they followed Isaac up a staircase. At the top there was a room statues and another symbol in the middle of the floor.

"Oooooh….statues…." Isaac said and poked one. It fell over and triggered an earthquake. Kraden came running up the stairs, alarmed.

"Stop, Isaac! You're about to make a big mistake!" he warned.

"Oh, like he's never done that before." Garet muttered sarcastically.

"It's a trap. It's protecting some things that are very important and shiny. They might be the keys to the prec- er, I mean, to alchemy itself." Kraden said. "The door should be somewhere on the 1st floor, but we'll have to solve the puzzle fir-"

"SHINY THING! ME WANT!" Isaac yelled in excitement and ran back down the stairs. Jenna slapped her forehead and chased after him.

"No, Isaac! DANGEROUS shiny things! You don't want them!" her voice echoed up the stairs to Kraden and Garet.

"SHINY! SHHHHIIIINNNNNYYYY!" they heard and then a loud explosion shook the sanctum. After the dust settled Jenna's voice came floating up the stairs.

"Uhhh…you guys might want to come take a look at this." she called and the two hurried down. They found Jenna and Isaac staring at a flashing portal, transfixed.

"Shhhiiinnnnyyy…" Isaac said and reached out a hand to touch it. His hand got stuck and the portal began sucking him in. "AHHHHH!!! It's _EATING_ me!" he screamed and then he was gone. A long silence followed his abrupt departure. It was finally broken by Garet's voice.

"Uhhhh…should we go after him?" he asked and Jenna shrugged.

"Yeah, we probably better." she replied and walked into the portal. Kraden followed and then Garet brought up the rear. When they finally came out the other side of the portal Isaac was nowhere to be found.

"Where are we?" Kraden said although if he didn't know where they were, how did he expect anyone else to? They were somewhere that was very dark….

Dark….dark…..dark….SHINE!

"SHIIIINNNYYY!!!!" they heard Isaac yell and then they spotted him jumping from pillar to pillar trying to reach a round, SHINY object. But then he slipped and fell of the edge of the pillar and plunged into unending darkness.

"ISAAC! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Jenna screamed as her face turned white in fear. A big smile had appeared on Garet's face at Isaac's certain death but after Jenna's reaction he thought it would be better to pretend he was sad.

"Isaac….no…waaaah…so sad…" he mumbled with PATHETIC acting. Jenna glared at him and then ran out to see if she could find Isaac. She stood on the pillar and looked into the abyss with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Isaac…." she moaned and then wept openly at the loss of her friend. Then the sound of the portal opening was heard and Jenna, Garet, and Kraden all turned to see Isaac arriving through it.

"That….was…" Isaac said with a shocked face as the other three stared at him. Garet snapped his fingers and then crossed his arms in disappointment.

"The fall must have just taken him back to the room below…" Kraden guessed. Jenna ran over to Isaac.

"Isaac! What happened? Are you alright?" she asked.

"That was…..that was…" he stuttered and Jenna leaned closer to hear him.

"What? What!? What happened, Isaac!?" she asked anxiously.

"That….was…**AWESOME!!!**" he suddenly spazzed causing Jenna to stumble backwards in startlement. Isaac took off running towards the pillars. "I'm gonna do that again!" he said and jumped off the pillar. The three left standing in amazement heard his voice fade as he fell. "**WOOO**OOooooooooooooo…….." it echoed. The three looked at each other and then turned towards the portal as Isaac once again returned. "I'm going AGAIN!" he announced and ran towards the edge but Garet grabbed his shoulder before he could jump.

"NO!" he yelled at the blonde boy and Jenna smiled in approval.

"Right, Garet, we have things to do-" she began but then Garet shoved Isaac out of the way and prepared himself to jump instead.

"It's my turn!" he said and jumped off the edge. "**YAAAAA**AHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed as he fell. Jenna's mouth opened and closed three times and then her face turned a reddish color and her eyes squinted. Garet came back via portal, laughing. "That's fun! You should try it, Jenna!" he told her and her face became a deep, bloody red.

"**STOP BEING IDIOTS!!! THIS IS A SACRED PLACE!!! THOSE ARE SACRED OBJECTS!!! STOP BEING SO DISRESPECTFUL AND GET SERIOUS!!!**" she scolded them both. Garet looked at Kraden.

"What are those things, anyway?" he asked him.

"They're shiiiinnnny…." Isaac giggled and Jenna smacked him upside the head. Kraden cleared his throat.

"Those are the Elemental Stars!" he announced excitedly.

"The what?" Garet asked.

"The shiiinnny Elemental Stars!" Isaac said and Jenna hit him with a 'Love Hurts' attack to shut him up.

"Continuing on, the elements are the source of all Fandom. Legend tells that the stones hold the purified essence of each element." Kraden explained. Then he began to point to each stone as he explained what it was. "The Venus star…the elemental stone of Humor! Mercury Star, possessing the power of Drama's many forms! There is the Mars star, glowing red with the love and Romance contained within! And Jupiter Star, bound with an Otaku's fury!" A loud snore erupted from Isaac and Kraden slapped his head in frustration. "For those who are still awake…" he sighed and continued his lecture. "These are the very source of all Alchemy! The Writing stone…the stone of authors. This stone dominates everything. It can transmute crude writing into fine poetry! It can even thwart written death itself!"

"Let's try it out!" Garet suggested and grabbed a large rock and aimed it at Isaac's head. Jenna glared at him and he dropped the rock. Kraden wasn't finished yet so kept right on talking.

"The study of Fandom begins with the search for these very stones. They have enormous power! With a single gem, one can conquer the fan world!" he finished his explanation and a light bulb flashed over Jenna's head.

"Then let's steal them and use them to get out of this stupid story!" she said and shook Isaac awake. "ISAAC! Fetch the shiny things and bring them back here!" she ordered him.

"Shinnnnny…" he said and began hopping from pillar to pillar to get the stones.

-------------------

**In the HQs of Arianna the authoress….**

"Zzzzzzz…" Arianna snored at her computer. She had been writing the next chapter of 'Fire Emblem Idol', but had fallen asleep. Latisha walked into the office.

"ARIANNA!" she screamed at the writer and she snapped awake.

"Wh-what!? What's happening?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"The 'Golden Sun' characters are stealing the Elemental Stars! If they get them they could escape from your story! Not to mention every other fanfic they're in!" she pratically screamed at the poor, ruffled, beautiful, creative, charming, intelligent-

Latisha slapped Arianna. "BE SERIOUS! This is urgent!" the muse screeched. Arianna rubbed at her sore cheek.

"Don't worry…all we have to do is insert THEM in the story." she said and Latisha blinked.

"You mean…THEM!?" she said.

"Yes, THEM! Now hop to it!" Arianna snapped and then put her head back down to sleep.

"Uh…Arianna…"

"What now?"

"You're the authoress, YOU have to write THEM into the story…"

Arianna groaned and began typing.

---------------------------

"One more!" Jenna cried happily as Isaac grabbed the 3rd Elemental Star and hugged it close.

"Shiiinnnny…" he said and kissed it. Garet gave him a disgusted look.

"C'mon, let's get the third one and-" he started but suddenly cut off and yelled "You two!" Isaac looked up to see Kraden and Jenna captured by THEM who looked verrrrry familiar to him. Isaac tried hard to think where he had seen them before but he just couldn't recall.

"Darn! It looks like they've spotted us! And Arianna told us to make sure not to be seen till they got all the stars!" Menardi said. Saturos stroked Mr. Boo-boo and the cat purred contentedly.

"Don't worry, Menardi, Mr. Boo-boo and I already have a plan." he reassured her. Isaac's ears twitched as he heard the name 'Mr. Boo-boo'. Memories flashed through his small brain of what he had remembered a few hours ago. The horrible terror and pain as the cat clawed at his head, the long days spent lying on that chair telling the psychiatrist all about the evil feline.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Isaac screamed and jumped off the side of the platform to escape the horrid cat and his claws of destruction.

"Isaac, WAIT!" Garet yelled but it was too late for Isaac was already loooong gone. Kraden, oblivious to the disappearance of Isaac, finally regained his senses and yelled at the THEM duo.

"You! You mean to steal the Elemental Stars!" he accused them.

"Well, we didn't want to but now we HAVE to. See, apparently the information we told you is how you people got in here and now Ms. Authoress lady said that if we don't get the Stars then she's taking Mr. Boo-boo out of the story. So, here we are!" Saturos said. "But what we're really gonna do after we get those stars is-" Menardi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What will you do with us once you've got the stars?" Jenna asked them. Kraden answered for them which is a very rude thing to do and I'm sure Saturos and Menardi were very insulted that the game writers thought they weren't even smart enough to answer for themselves and had Kraden answer instead.

"I'm sure they'll do us in once they no longer need us!" Kraden said. See what happens when you don't let people answer for themselves? He said the wrong answer! It was supposed to be 'no, of course we wouldn't!' but nooooo Kraden just has to improvise.

"Relax, you will not be hurt." said a voice that sounded familiar to Jenna. A masked man suddenly arrived through the portal. Isaac was clutching tightly onto the man's leg making it very hard for him to walk. "I found this guy downstairs." the masked man explained. "He was muttering something about an evil cat."

"My precious kitty is not evil!" Saturos complained. Menardi looked at Garet, standing alone.

"You heard us! If you wish to save your friends, than give us the Elemental Stars!" she yelled to him. Garet thought this over.

"…if I just give you two of the stars, will you only not harm two of them?" he asked. Jenna's eyes turned red.

"GARET!" she screamed. Isaac gasped and ran over to Jenna.

"Don't worry, Jenna! I won't let them harm you!" he exclaimed.

"Uhh...Isaac, I don't think _she_ was the one Garet was planning on letting them hurt." Kraden told him. Isaac kept running and suddenly slid. He flew off the edge and the momentum carried him all the way to the platform where Garet was standing.

"GAH!" Garet screamed as Isaac landed on him.

"Don't give them the stars, Garet!" Kraden yelled. Saturos held Mr. Boo-boo very close to Kraden's face.

"Why would you deny us? Don't you want to be safe?" he threatened and Mr. Boo-boo flexed his claws to illustrate the point. Kraden gulped loudly.

"Wh- What guarantee do we have once we've given you the Elemental Stars?" he stuttered, nervous.

"Guarantee…ah, I have one." Menardi said and turned to the masked man. "You will have to take it off." she told him.

"Menardi! I never knew you felt that way about me!" the masked man said.

"Whaaaat? Menardi! I thought you loved _me_!" Saturos whined.

"Don't be stupid! I meant the mask, you dolt!" she snapped at the man.

"Oh. Felix, remove your mask!" Saturos told him. Garet hit himself in the head assuming he was hearing things.

"What? What did he say, Isaac? He called that guy Felix. That's what he said, isn't it?" Garet asked and looked down to see Isaac playing with one of the stars.

"Shiiiiinnnny…." he was saying as he grinned and rubbed his cheek on the glittering stone. Garet restrained himself from bashing Isaac's head in and instead turned back to the scene over yonder.

"What's wrong, Felix, don't you want them to be safe?" Menardi said.

"Felix…wasn't that the name of your brother?" Kraden asked Jenna and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"But that accident….my brother…he…" she stuttered and looked at the masked man.

"I'll do it. I'll take it off." he said.

"AHHHH! Don't look, Menardi!" Saturos yelled and tried to cover her eyes but she slapped his hand away.

"The mask, moron, the mask!!!" she yelled at her intellectually challenged partner. The man removed his mask and proved that he was indeed Felix. Woo. Big shocker there.

"I-it's not possible…." Jenna mumbled, completely shocked. Kraden looked from her to him to her to him.

"Well? Is it him?" he asked naggingly. They ignored him.

"I know I've caused you much grief, Jenna. It was a miracle I survived that day…." he began.

"Oh no! A flashback! I HATE flashbacks!" Garet complained. Everything fuzzed out to reappear as a movie of what had happened.

"We are the ones who saved him." Saturos' voice narrated. The scene showed a boy floating down the river at a quick speed.

"We saw him floating unconscious in the river as we passed." Menardi joined in. The scene showed Saturos dragging an unhappy Mr. Boo-boo towards the river so he and Menardi could save the boy.

"I've been with them ever since. I've experienced a lot." Felix's voice said as the flashback faded.

"Wait…did they…did you….you did, didn't you?" Jenna gasped.

"What!? No! Not…_that_…" Felix said, flustered. Jenna was convinced they had, though.

"My own brother! WAAAAH!" Jenna cried hysterically.

"Save this teary reunion for later." Saturos snapped. "Is this acceptable?" he asked Kraden.

"Felix would never allow us to harm you….or his sister. Felix will be our guarantee! Now, give us the stars!" Menardi demanded.

"We don't have any choice." Garet said miserably and reached for the bag of stars. Isaac clutched the bag tight.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Don't be stupid, Isaac! We have to give them the stars!"

"My shiny things!"

"ISAAC!" Garet grabbed the bag and pulled as hard as he could. Isaac bit him on the hand. "OWWWWW!" Garet sucked on the bite wound to stop the bleeding. Isaac had _sharp_ teeth!

"Will you permit me to relieve you of those stars?" said a voice and a man with long, blue hair suddenly appeared before Garet and Isaac. He was tragically handsome with beautiful, sad eyes. Music accompanied the man's arrival.

'_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts. I'm too sexy for __Milan__, too sexy for __Milan__, Weyard, and __Japan__…_' the music said.

(A/N: I'm an Alex fangirl. Bad guys are sexy. ;D )

Garet, noting how depressing he looked, made an observation. "Let me guess, you're a Drama adept?" he said.

"Oh, Alex, you're late!" Saturos called to him.

"Sorry, but traffic was completely jammed on the teleport highway. And then there was this simply _awful_ accident so I had to stop and watch." Alex said sadly. Saturos just nodded as though he actually understood.

"Alex is another of our companions. Hand the stones to him." Saturos said.

"Oh great, after all the work we did…" Garet grumbled but he snatched them from Isaac and forked over the stones. Alex took them and shook his head in tragic sympathy.

"I'm afraid I must apologize in advance…" he said and then paused dramatically. Garet looked about ready to punch him. Garet is not a patient person. "For you will be bringing us the remaining Elemental Star, as well." he finally continued.

"DANGIT! You said you'd set Jenna free after we gave you the stars!" Garet shouted angrily. "If you wanted all of them, why didn't you just say so from the start!?" he demanded.

"Sorry, but it's my nature to cause disappointment and grief. I am the ever angsting villain, only in the game to cause trouble for the protagonist. It is the sad fate of a power hungry dramatic such as myself. Forever doomed I shall be to my horrid fate of misery." Alex grieved. A dark rain cloud formed above him. Isaac pulled his shirt over his head to keep his hair from getting wet.

"You know, a few friends and a bottle of Prozac could do wonders for you." Garet suggested to the depressed Mercury Adept.

"No, try Zoloft! It has cute little bouncy puffs in its commercials!" Jenna yelled to Alex. Alex gave the two young Mars adepts a strange look and teleported himself a good distance away from them both.

"Er…no thanks. I think I'll just keep my angst." he said.

"Enough of this! Bring us the last star!" Menardi snarled and Mr. Boo-boo mewed in fright. Garet gave in to the scary snarl.

"Oh, alright…..wait, ready for this, my shortest line in the game, ready for it? _Yes_. " he said.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be waiting for the rest." Alex said and teleported over to his group. Garet dragged Isaac to his feet and they hopped to the last star.

"This is it…the last star." Garet said, staring at it in awe.

"Yeah…I wonder what will happen when we take it." Isaac said. He rolled back his sleeves and prepared himself. "Well, here it goes!" He reached for the star and closed his hand around the smooth stone that was glowing bright red. He closed his hand, pulled the stone out of its niche, held it in his hand, and-

* * *

**CLUNK**

Arianna slumped forward and instantly fell into a deep, much needed sleep. Latisha gave a disappointed sigh. "And she was so close, too. Oh well. I guess we'll just have to end this chapter here." she said and pushed Arianna out of the way so she could take over the typing.

* * *

----------------------------------- 

Latisha: Umm…hello. We've lost our authoress for the moment so this chapter is done. Next time we'll see what happened when Isaac grabbed that stone! Uh…I'll do review responses!

**:REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Thanks to**: Ice Angel Mina, SweetMisery430, SDS-Yukichan, Zero84, Unsigned, Super Saiyan Aragorn (Arianna would like to comment that she's never seen a single episode of the 'Three Stooges' and that Colloso is gonna be FUN), and enangl27!

FireEdge: Don't worry, Eliwood and Erk have managed to claw their way back inside despite my efforts to keep them out. Oh, and Kent says to tell you that Giggles is waaaay better. But after he said that Saturos whacked him with a 'Love Hurts' attack so I don't know…anyway, thanks for the review!

Inferno-Hero: Arianna hasn't really looked too much into any main relationships for Golden Sun so maybe she will become a steamshipper. Thanks for the review!

LolliLOL!: I'm not sure if Arianna possess a soul or not. I know she doesn't have a brain, but I'll have to get back to you about the soul. Thanks for the review!

savvykate: Before you resort to extreme violence and removal of the pixie stixs Arianna wanted you to know that FEI is the next fanfiction to be worked on. Thanks for the review!

SPECIAL THANKS TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWED ME OVER FROM THE FE SECTION!!!

* * *

Latisha: **One last announcement:** Arianna has a strange way of liking the weirdest couples. She is weirdly enough in love with the couple Briggs and Chaucha. She would be much obliged if someone wrote a fic with them in it, even if they're just in a small part, or tells us a fic that they're in. Thank you! See you next time! 

Ivan: Umm…..what now?

Erk: Let's raid the fridge.

Eliwood: I CALL THE WHIPPED CREAM!

Latisha: The cheese is MINE!

-----------------------

--------------------------


End file.
